


“Jingle All the Gay”

by wolfjillyjill



Series: Werewolf AU (Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, A gift to people who spend holidays alone like me or don't really celebrate them, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, At least for awhile on Clarke's end, Christmas Smut, Clarke hates it but also loves it, Clarke loves it but also kinda hates it, Clexmas18, Denial of Feelings, Double Penetration, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Cum Swallowing, Female Ejaculation, Filth with Feels, Filthy, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Human Clarke, I don't know how I came up with this, Jake and Abby adore Lexa, Jake is Lexa's Mentor, Lexa is a beast for Clarke's pussy, Lexa is a huge tease, Lexa is smitten with Clarke, Lexa loves to fuck Clarke when there's a possibility they'll be caught, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rivals to Lovers, Rivals who are secretly lovers, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Clexa AU, Surgeon Clarke, Surgeon Lexa, This is just pure holiday filth, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Lexa, Werewolf!Lexa, christmas day, day1, forbidden relationship, jake is alive, sex with feels, slight exhibitionism, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: ‘Shit...’Clarke was pretty sure she was about to pass out as she watched her father and his unexpected…guest enter their family home through the small open-door frame of their kitchen. The familiar female alpha werewolf behind him, starring back at her. A hidden smug expression on her face, one that only Clarke herself can see. Dark, jaded eyes locked on her like she was a meal, her next bit of prey. Undressing Clarke out of the skimpy Santa Claus themed dress she was wearing, if she had to guess.‘…w-why…why is she here…?’akaWerewolf!Lexa and Human!Clarke are work rivals, whom have been secretly fucking each other. Semi-Enemies to Lovers Supernatural au.





	“Jingle All the Gay”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how I came up with this. I'm spending Xmas alone for the very first time ever this year, I wanted to write another fic for the Clexmas 2018 celebration, and I love writing Werewolf!Lexa x Human!Clarke fics.
> 
> This was the result. I may go to hell and I truly don't care.
> 
> If you enjoy this, maybe leave me some kudos and I'd really appreciate hearing your feedback in the comments. It's what keeps me going and not thinking I'm a fool for posting shit like this.
> 
> Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. <3

“Jingle All the Gay”

‘Shit...’

 

Clarke was pretty sure she was about to pass out as she watched her father and his unexpected… _guest_ enter their family home through the small open-door frame of their kitchen. The familiar female alpha werewolf behind him, starring back at her. A hidden smug expression on her face, one that only Clarke herself can see. Dark, jaded eyes locked on her like she was a meal, her next bit of prey. Undressing Clarke out of the skimpy Santa Claus themed dress she was wearing, if she had to guess.

 

‘…w-why…why is she here…?’

 

The young werewolf was a very promising up and coming general surgeon, and her father’s latest protégé. He’d taken her under his wing after he witnessed her catch and fix an emergent brain bleed that a patient had come into the emergency room with. Lexa was quick on her feet, steady with her hands, excellent with patient interactions, and tough as steel under pressure. All the things her father looked for in a mentee.  

 

Clarke was a budding general surgeon herself, like her mother was before she retired, and had built her own renown reputation in the hospital she, Lexa, and Jake all worked in as well. She’d saved many of the lives of both human and supernatural creatures that found themselves in her emergency ward, and was on a fast track to becoming the youngest chief of surgery in the hospital’s history. A goal that was being put in jeopardy, every time she gave into her desires for the alpha with eyes greener than the most expensive emeralds and lips that made Clarke putty in the werewolf’s hands.

 

It was against the national medical conduct policy for any and all employees working in a medical field to engage in romantic or sexual relationships amongst each other if they worked in the same location. A rule put in place to keep everyone focused on the task of saving lives and advancing the many medical studies going on in the various hospitals around the states.

 

It was especially enforced in big medical centers. Such as the one they both occupied, the prestigious Arkadia Medical Institution and Research Center. The rule wasn’t hard to follow, and many believed it necessary to keep their places of work as ethical as possible. If doctors, nurses, etc. wanted to date, all they had to do was not be employed to the same place. A rule Clarke had no problem following…at least, up until last year when she found herself alone with Lexa at the staff Christmas party.

 

The two had been dreaded rivals before that night, however. Always battling over the best strategy to saving a patient’s life and what took precedence. Lexa was known for wanting to take the logical approach to things, basing everything on hard facts and past successful methods. Clarke, on the other hand, chose to make her decisions based on what she felt was right and her instincts, usually finding some of the most radical ways to solve problems. Both of them had the best record when it came to saving lives, and were revered amongst their peers. But whenever the two came to blows, no one ever volunteered to get between them.

 

Clarke wasn’t sure how the fiery discussion they were having in an empty stairway over the Pike incident the day prior led to them passionately making out and fucking, but it did. One minute she was calling Lexa an arrogant bastard, then the next thing she knew she found herself with full lips colliding with hers. The alpha’s subtle fangs digging into her lower lip had Clarke’s rationale mind all but deceased, and she was practically begging for more as she dug her nails into the back of the brunette’s neck.

 

A growl had spilled from Lexa, sending shivers through Clarke’s spine as the werewolf lifted her onto one of the bars, pushed up the blonde’s pencil skirt, undid her own pants, moved Clarke’s wet thin panties to the side, and proceeded to fuck her into a sobbing mess. The alpha’s cock buried inside her nice and snug, killing all of the sexual frustration she had built in her at that point. Lexa’s stellar movements had Clarke’s hips gyrating like a maniac and her breath caught in her chest so hard it hurt. Clarke would never dare to admit it, but she had called out the alpha’s name so many times that one evening, she’s sure it was the only viable piece of vocabulary she had left in her mind at the time.

 

That was the first of many indulges over the course of 12 months.

 

Clarke and Lexa had sat down some days afterwards and agreed that it couldn’t happen again. That it was too much of a risk. That it was one time, and that there was nothing and never could be anything between them. But life had other plans, it would seem.

 

They couldn’t fight the brewing attraction that kept pushing them to find secluded areas and lose themselves in their shared forbidden passion. They craved each other, no matter how much they tried to deny it, and after a while, Lexa just stopped fighting it altogether. The alpha remained professional when she had to be, but grew bold and irresistibly dangerous during other times. Making it almost impossible for Clarke to keep a leveled head around her when they weren’t in the middle of helping a patient. Lexa made it clear that she had feelings for the human and was willing to pursue a relationship in secret, but Clarke was too afraid of the consequences, should they ever be found out.

 

Yes, she did have feelings for the annoying werewolf. And yes, a big part of her wanted more with Lexa, but moving to another hospital was not an option for either of them. Arkadia was exclusive, and only allowed the most elite to work and study there. It is where both of them had worked their asses off to be. Where they had already started building their foundation. The place that afforded them the very best opportunities to go where they dreamed. Giving it up, would spell disaster for both of them.

 

So, again, a relationship that was anything but shrouded in secrecy, could absolutely not happen. At least, Clarke tried to keep to that anyway. And failed every time.

 

It’d been a few weeks since her last _little_ slip up in one of the on-call rooms at the hospital. They’d gotten into another heated debate, this time over a shifter patient. An argument, that led to Clarke being fucked mercilessly on top of a table, nearly breaking it into pieces in the process. Taking every ounce of her will power to not alert every creature in the hospital of their activities, as the alpha drove her 8-inch cock through Clarke’s quivering human cunt. The prospect of getting caught, both sending fear throughout her body, as well as fueling one of the best orgasms she’d ever experienced in her life.

 

 Clarke swore she’d never let it happen again, it was far too risky for either of them considering the circumstances. But again, that hadn’t stopped the werewolf from pursing her. Whispering dirty things into Clarke’s ear whenever they were close to each other. Sending goosebumps along her skin with every _accidental_ touch. Melting her into the floor with every passing toothy smirk and wink Lexa could muster. The alpha was driving Clarke unbelievably crazy, but she didn’t want her to stop either.

 

“Clarke! Abby! I have a surprise with me.” Jake said excitably, as the two of them met Clarke and her mother in the kitchen.

 

“Lexa? Is that you?” Abby asked, a huge smile spreading across her face. She’d grown just as fond of the werewolf as her husband had over the last few months.

 

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa greeted with her signature smile and a respectful bow of her head towards the older woman, as she sets the overnight bag in her hand down on the floor.

 

“Merry Christmas, honey.” Abby replied as she wiped her hands on a small towel then brought the taller woman in for an affectionate hug. “It’s been too long, so good to see you again.”

 

Lexa returned the hug in earnest, but her eyes were still trained on Clarke. Devilish and mischievous as ever. The smile that she’d given her mother changing back to a sly smirk the minute they caught eyes again. It was like this was all a game to Lexa, and she was damn good at playing it.

 

“What brings you here this evening?” Abby asked as their embrace ended. Lexa’s demeanor going back into her friendly state.

 

“Doctor Griffin decided to keep me hostage, I’m afraid.” Lexa joked, a playful smile on her face as she looked at her mentor.

 

“No way I was going to let one of my favorite people spend Christmas alone.” Jake interjected. “And stop with the pleasantries, you knucklehead.”

 

“You really didn’t have to though, Jake. I was perfectly fine just heating up some leftovers and listening to some old festive tunes for the night.” She replied honestly.

 

The alpha had grown rather used to being alone when she wasn’t at the hospital or with her mentor somewhere. She even tried her best not to take Jake’s invitation, for Clarke’s sake, but the human was not one to be denied. The source of one of Clarke’s traits as well.

 

“Nonsense.” Abby argued. “You’re practically family, Lexa. And Jake is right, you shouldn’t be spending a day meant for gathering together by yourself. Especially when you have people who care about you.”

 

“But, Mrs. Griffin…”

 

“You know you’re supposed to call me Abby when you’re not in the hospital. And hush. That’s enough of that. Make yourself at home, and welcome.” Abby said before she turned to Clarke, whom had been observing from afar, and signaled her to come over to join them.

 

Clarke couldn’t deny the fact that she loved how much her parents adored Lexa. They got along unbelievably well from the very beginning. It was a nice change of pace, considering they were never fond of any of the other partners she brought home. She wondered if that would change if they knew the truth about their relationship though. Clarke shakes her head, and refuses to go down that train of thought. They weren’t in a relationship. Not really. So, she shouldn’t be putting such thing through her mind.

 

‘Here we go.’ Clarke took a deep breath and released, as she approached the alpha. In the meantime, Abby lovingly greeted her husband off to the side.

 

Lexa was looking exquisite as ever in an iron-pressed white button-down shirt. Covered over by a green diamond patterned sweater vest that almost matched the color of her eyes. Completed with a pair of comfy red slacks, and her long chestnut mane falling over one shoulder. Keeping to the Christmas theme while looking very classy at the same time.

 

‘How does she always look so fucking flawless?’ Clarke pondered.

 

“Klark.” Her name rolling off of Lexa’s tongue in that way that always made the human squirm more than she’d care to admit.  “And a Merry Christmas to _you_ as well.”

 

“H-hi, Lexa.” Clarke struggles to get out. “Merry Christmas.” 

 

The werewolf takes her hand and kisses it in one suave motion. The heat of the kiss burning an imprint into Clarke’s skin that she’s sure she’s going to feel for the rest of the night. “You look beautiful as ever this evening.” Her voice, coming off with a husky edge to it, sending Clarke’s clit into a throbbing frenzy. Her entire being missing the warmth of Lexa’s hand once the alpha had let it go.

 

Lexa returned her attention to Abby and Jake. Making light conversation with them, while sending Clarke little looks and smiles that made her knees tremble in her presence. Those green eyes, traveling the length of her body. Taking in the fullness of Clarke’s breasts, as well as the swell of her hips and ass in the very tight-fitting Santa dress. Clarke did her best to be cordial, and actively participate with the group. But she was finding it hard to keep her eyes off the werewolf herself.

 

After awhile they’d moved the festivities to the dining room. Clarke helped her mother bring out the food from the kitchen, while Lexa assisted Jake in setting up the table. The alpha was a gentlewoman through it all. Pulling out Abby’s seat for her, laughing at all of Jake’s terrible jokes as if he were a well-paid comedian, helping Clarke serve the food before sitting in the seat beside her. Completely innocent on the surface, but Clarke knew better.

 

Lexa was the embodiment of the perfect guest, until her hands started to wander underneath the table. Clarke had to steady her breath as she felt Lexa’s hand lightly massaging her knee. She tried to eat her food and pay attention to the conversations her parents were having, but the alpha was on a mission.

 

Her focus faded every second as the alpha’s palm brushed up between her legs, then settled just before reaching the place she desperately wanted it the most. The need building in her, causing the fork in her hand to slightly shake, the tremors echoing her nerves. Her panties soaking more, every time Lexa would flex her fingers, and she could feel the birthing indents being left behind by tamed claws. Knowing full well the visible welts that were probably being left behind in their wake would be there for her to gaze upon once she removed this dress tonight.

 

‘F-fuck…’

 

Clarke did everything she could to hide the blush she felt warming her cheeks every time she noticed the werewolf’s eyes grow darker when she dared to look at her. Those finely trimmed brows quirking flirtatiously at her, taunting her every few minutes. The workings of her fingers as she rolled up her sleeves, showcasing her toned forearms during the brief moment of solace she granted the human. Making Clarke squeeze her thighs together as memories of just how cable those fingers and arms were, flashing back to her. Trapping a whine in her chest.

 

A reminder Lexa was more than happy to provide whenever one of her fingers would graze Clarke’s inner thigh under the table once again, and her hand would skate the expanse of Clarke’s exposed legs. Forcing her to plaster on her best smile to keep appearances and not cause any unwanted suspicion from the older couple as they ate dinner and talked amongst one another.

 

‘I’m so fucked…’ Clarke’s mind screams as she watches the entirely too regal and seductive show that the alpha was putting on. Lexa knew exactly what she was doing to Clarke, and made no attempts to temper her motivations. Teasing her mercilessly with her light touches and calculated advances. The alpha was alluring and torturous, in all the ways Clarke loved, and simultaneously hated.

 

Lexa was known for being overly polite, charming, and well mannered, so it was almost impossible for Clarke’s already oblivious parents to pick up on the sexual tension consuming the air around them. The alpha knew how to make all her advances on the human as subtle as possible, and Clarke had to keep finding new methods to match her cunning ways over and over again. Because getting caught, could spell the end for both of them.

 

“Always a delight having you here,” Abby says after laughing at something Lexa said. “Clarke, why don’t you help Lexa get all set up in the guestroom? Me and your father will clean up here and get the living room all ready for our annual Griffin movie marathon.”

‘No. No, no, no, no, no. Absolutely not.’ Clarke screams inside her head.

 

“Y-yeah…sure.” Clarke clears her throat, and brushes Lexa’s hand away from her legs as she gets up from the table. “Come on, Lexa.”

 

Clarke keeps her composure as she walks up the stairs, Lexa following behind her. She can feel the werewolf’s eyes leering at her backside, and she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t turning her on even more. Lexa had proven herself to be much of a thrill seeker when it came to their secret sex sessions, and though the alpha had been teasing her all night, the blonde doubted she’d be bold enough to try and hook up with Clarke in her own home while both of her parents were present.

 

‘No, she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t…would she…?’ Clarke begins to wonder as they get closer to the guestroom that was two doors away from hers. The wavering question, doing nothing to calm the fire boiling in her lower belly.

 

Clarke gets her answer as soon as they reach their destination. It’s only seconds after they’re inside the room, that Lexa closes the door, locks it, drops her bag to the floor, and pushes Clarke to her back against the door.

 

“F-fuck…Lexa…” Clarke’s words are turned into a muffled moan as Lexa crashes their mouths together roughly, her tongue snaking inside while strong hands grabbed at her waist. Clarke can’t fight the instinct to buck her hips when she feels the alpha’s toned thigh squeeze between her legs and the hardness of Lexa’s cock just inches away. “… _ahhh_ …”

 

“Do you know how hard it’s been to not just take you right there in front of them?” Lexa growls against Clarke’s lips when she breaks the kiss.

 

“Lexa…”

 

“Especially when you dare to argue with me about the size of the Grinch’s heart.”

 

Hazy, darkened blue eyes meet vibrant, savage green ones, as Clarke is the one who smiles mockingly, recalling the odd dinner conversation. “Y-You and I both know it w-would be medically impossible for the Grinch to l-live with a heart that irregularly sized.”

 

“It’s fiction dammit.”

 

“D-Doesn’t matter if it is. Do you really think a-any creature could actually survive with… _oh my god_.”

 

Clarke is cut off when she feels Lexa bucking her hips. Forcing her clit to scrape hard against the alpha’s thigh.

 

“You’re fucking impossible.” Lexa growls affectionately. The alpha absolutely adored it when Clarke would find any reason to challenge her, and the human knew just as much.

 

“Ahhh…s-shit, w-we have to get back down stairs. If we’re gone t-too long, they’re gonna g-get suspicious.” Clarke warns.

 

Lexa stops what she’s doing and stares Clarke in the eye menacingly. “I guess we’ll just have to make this quick then, huh?”

 

Clarke is about to question what Lexa means, but is stopped when the alpha swiftly makes her way down her body. With her supernatural abilities at her disposal, Lexa gets on her knees in front of Clarke, and she starts pushing up the ends of her dress until its bunched up around her hips. She hastily pulls down the human’s panties, leaving them dangled along only one of Clarke’s ankles, places one of Clarke’s legs over her shoulder, and situates her head opposite Clarke’s now exposed pussy.

 

“W-wait! Lexa, what are you…?”

 

“Your mother is an amazing cook, don’t get me wrong, but her pot roast wasn’t the meal I was hoping to feast on for Christmas.”

 

Clarke isn’t given any time to debate as Lexa dives face first into her cunt. The werewolf elongates her tongue as she pushes it inside of Clarke’s hole, touching the places she knows drives the human absolutely insane.

 

“ _Oh,_ fuck…” Clarke quickly muffles her own cries by covering her mouth with her hand. Her head, causing a slight thumping sound as she throws it back against the door.

 

The alpha’s skilled tongue swirls around and massages her inner walls expertly, stirring the feeling in Clarke’s lower belly faster and faster with each brush of it. Clarke uses her other hand to grasp the soft, brunette mane of the alpha, doing her best to keep herself from falling.

 

Lexa growls hungrily, removing her tongue and instead sucking on the engorging clit of the human that has captivated her in every way. The one she can’t seem to keep herself away from. The one she’s willing to risk so much, just to have.

 

Clarke’s eyes roll to the back of her head and she has to fight to keep herself from screaming when she feels three fingers begin to thrust into her, while Lexa’s tongue continues to work on her clit. The combination of both stimulating her in just the right way.

 

She’s close, so very close. She knows that Lexa knows it. And then the alpha decides to be even more bold.

 

Lexa removes one of her fingers from inside Clarke’s cunt, and slowly pushes it inside another hole they’ve discovered in recent months that they both enjoyed a lot.

 

‘Oh my god, oh my god, _oh_.’ Clarke nearly crumbles when she feels one of Lexa’s fingers entering the tightness of her ass. Pushing in deeper and deeper with every ministration. Her body welcoming each knuckle the alpha’s finger gradually provides. Stretching the tight ring of muscles in that way that made Clarke pleasurably ache all over.

 

Clarke had been curious about anal sex after speaking to a bisexual female patient of hers some months ago about double penetration. When she brought the topic up to Lexa nonchalantly while they were fucking in an empty office, the alpha was more than thrilled to give it a try, and in doing so, they discovered a few lovely things about themselves.

 

Lexa quickens her pace with her fingers inside both of Clarke’s holes, and sucks on her clit so vigorously to the point where Clarke was sure it would go numb if Lexa didn’t let up. It only takes a few more seconds, before Clarke feels her lower belly explode with pleasure and that familiar white light that she sees every time she’s with Lexa comes creeping up on her.

 

The alpha lines her mouth up just right, and greedily feeds on the cum that shoots from the human’s cunt. Practically purring as her taste buds are bathed in the delights that fall from the human’s pussy. Licking at her lips so not a single ounce of it is missed or unsavored.

 

Clarke never thought she’d ever be a squirter, but she also never thought she’d be engaged in a secret tryst with a stunning werewolf coworker and long-time rival. And loving every mind-bending moment of it. So, she guessed nothing was impossible anymore.

 

Lexa waits until she sees that Clarke has started to return to earth before she speaks. “Now, that, is how all holidays should be celebrated.”

 

It takes Clarke a second to gain control of her eyes again before she looks at Lexa. “Y-You’re an a-asshole.”

 

Lexa chuckles gravely, as she helps Clarke get dressed again, and stands up. She has a slight height advantage over the human, but their eyes are still able to meet at a respective level. The alpha brings her hand up to caress Clarke’s face, her thumb lightly brushing under her cheekbone. A smile on her face that says more than any words in a textbook or chart could ever explain.

 

As insufferable as Lexa could be, Clarke couldn’t deny that the werewolf’s softer side was the most endearing thing she’s ever witnessed. When Lexa looks at her like she is now, as if she’s the only thing in this world that matters, it makes it even harder for her to resist the alpha, when logically she knows she should.

 

“I really hate you sometimes, you know, right?” Clarke says lowly, completely without malice.

 

Lexa smiles at her genuinely, dare she say, lovingly. “I know, and I’d like nothing more than to remove that smartass mouth off your face.”

 

This time it’s Clarke who pulls the other woman towards her and their lips lock in a beaming kiss that sends electricity through both their bodies. Lexa purring, Clarke moaning lightly in between. The kiss feeling so right, though they both knew how wrong it truly was.

 

“Are you two arguing again!?”

 

The sound of Jake’s voice interrupts them.

 

“Your daughter is a real piece of work!” Lexa yells back. Chuckling as Clarke playfully hits her shoulder and scowls at her.

 

“Trust me, we know already!” Abby calls out this time. “Hurry up and we can all tag team against her on her terrible film theories!”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes as she hears her parents laughing downstairs and Lexa not helping as she joins them in their shared mirth.

 

‘It’s gonna be a long damn night.’

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is officially gone now, but you can follow me:
> 
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
